Christmas Mistletoe
by Freakishly Divine
Summary: What happens when Robin gets jealous of BeastBoy kissing StarFire under the Mistletoe? RobxStar forever! Very First One-Shot! :D


Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans!! It is mine, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!

Small voice: No you don't. Stop scaring these people.

Me: Yes I do!!

Small voice: Then why wasn't this an episode, hmm?

Me: Jerk.

Small voice: Tell them the truth or else I'm taking away your TV.

Me: Noooo!! Fine. I do not own Teen Titans. No matter how much I wish I did. v.v

Small voice: Thats better. Now get to the story!

________________________________________________________________

My eyes fluttered open. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 8:21AM. I felt joy rush through me. I flew up from my bed and rushed into my closet, pulling out many different colored gifts. One for each of my fellow Titans. I flew through my door, and into the rec room. I looked around. Raven was levitating and reading one of her books by the "Tree of Christmas", Cyborg was putting a few more of the presents under the tree and BeastBoy was in one of his many "animal" shapes and hanging a strange flowery thing on the wall, singing a "Christmas" song Robin had told me about. Robin was by Cyborg, smiling ear-to-ear when I walked in. I smiled back.

"Merry day of the Christmas friends!" I said gleefully, dancing my way around them and putting my presents for them under the lovely decorated tree. I danced my way back to BeastBoy.

"Merry Christmas Star." Robin said, along with Cyborg, then Raven muttered darkly. I looked up at BeastBoy curiously. I blinked a few times. He must have noticed I was watching him, for he turned back into his normal green self and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

"BeastBoy, please, what are you doing?" I asked, eying the strange little flower on the wall. He smiled brightly.

"Its a Mistletoe, Star. When people stand under it, they have to kiss each other." I giggled. I looked up, and noticed we were standing under it.

"Oh, how glorious!" I squealed excitedly. When I looked back down to BeastBoy, he had leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I was stunned, and did not know what to do. He blushed deep red. "Merry Christmas Star!" He said sheepishly, shifting the weight of his body back and forth on his feet.

I had not known anyone was watching until Robin stormed over, looking angry at BeastBoy. I was to shocked to speak. BB was backing away from Robin, who was towering over him.

"What were you doing to Starfire BeastBoy?!" He nearly shouted. Cyborg had stopped what he was doing and watched. Even Raven was looking back at them. I took a step closer.

BeastBoy pointed up at the Mistletoe. "Dude! Chill! I did it because of the Mistletoe! I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend!"

Robin started coughing awkwardly, meeting the eyes of Raven, Cyborg, then BeastBoy who were smirking. Robin took a few breaths, looking like he was having a hard time breathing. I looked at him with concern.

"She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be!" He yelled. I nearly fell over. I grabbed the side of the small table to steady myself, then walked over to Robin, confusion clear in my eyes. The rest of the Titans were frowning, including BeastBoy.

"I am...not your friend?" I asked, frowning. Robin looked at me and blushed.

"Uhhh..."

"I am not a girl? I will never be?" Tears were swelling up in my eyes, I was blinking hard to keep them back, but a few escaped. BeastBoy was the first to try to comfort me, but I just shrugged out of his hug and went to my room, not caring that Robin was trying to stop me. I shut the door and sat in the darkness, on my bed with my knees cradled against my chest.

I did truly love Robin, so much that it hurt. I never really told him my feelings in fear of getting rejected. But I gave him hints that he ignored. I knew it would interfere with his work. He did not have time for me. That set the tears rolling down my face. I took a deep breath to keep from sobbing, but I sobbed anyway. It hurt, knowing the one you love did not have the slightest bit of interest in you. I shivered, sighing as tears swelled over, slowly falling from my eyes.

There was a knock on my door. I did not say anything, just stared blankly at my wall. Another knock. Then my door opened to reveal Robin standing awkwardly in the doorway. He took a step in, then walked over to the side of my bed and sat down.

"Starfire?" He said slowly.

"Yes fellow Titan Robin?" I asked without emotion. Even less emotion then Raven.

He sighed. "Starfire, its not that I don't like you...it's just that..."

I shook my head, turning away from him. "It is that you do not like me as a girl."

Robin put his gloved hand under my chin and turned it so I could look him in his Masked eyes. "No. That isn't it at all. Every things okay between us." He smiled a crooked smile.

I looked away from him, getting up and walking into the darker part in my room. "No, everything is not okay. I fear they will never be okay again. And you will not tell me how you feel." I heard Robin get up.

"I'm not really good at that Star..." He confessed. "But I do like you. And as a girl to."

I looked back at him, a smile on my face. "Really?"

Robin came up to me and grabbed my hand lightly in his. "Really. Now c'mon, its Christmas, we have presents to open."

I squealed and nearly dragged him into the rec room, singing happily. "Hello friends! It is time to open the presents is it not?"

BeastBoy was siting rather close to Raven, who was blushing when she looked over and her nose touched BB's. Instantly a vase shattered. I giggled "I will clean that up when we are done!" I winked at the cute soon-to-be-couple. I wondered if Robin and I would ever get that close. Raven had quickly slashed around, looking like she always did. But there was a smile on her face. BeastBoy was drooling over her if that is the Earthly way to call it.

Cyborg sighed, looking a little sagged. I grabbed my gift to him and stuck my arms toward Cyborg, smiling brightly. "Dear friend Cyborg, I want you to be the leader of the 'Christmas present' opening!" His present was wrapped in brightly colored red and green paper, with a big blue bow and a tag that said: "To my best friend Cyborg, from: Starfire!" He took my present and opened it fast, then almost fell over.

"No! No you didn't! You got me the new Mega-Tronic hoverer for the T-Car?! Thank you Starfire!" He nearly blew me over when he hugged me, causing me to cough. As he gawked over his present, I handed BeastBoy his present. It was a huge box, covered in green paper, with a tofu colored bow. (You would have no idea how hard it is to find one of those!). He tore it open, only to dig through thousands of news paper, then he finally got it and looked disappointed. He pulled out a small, silver wrapped Hershey's kiss. Everyone in the room started laughing, even Raven burst into laughter about it.

"Uh, thanks, Star..." He unwrapped it and threw it in his mouth, chewing it slowly. I laughed the hardest, then pulled out another green box that looked exactly the same as the other one from under the tree, this one was much smaller, and looked like a book.

"Here is the real present. Marry the Christmas Friend BeastBoy!" I handed it to him. He took it from me and attacked it furiously, smiling widely. Then he screamed and started jumping up and down like a little girl. "Oooohh! Its the new Zombie Crusher Nightmare 2! The remake! Oh, I love it. Thanks Star!" BB cooled down and hugged the Video game to his chest. I giggled and handed one to Raven, it was small and looked like BeastBoy's, but it was the same color of her robe. And had a strikingly pretty red bow that matched her Chakra.

She sighed and opened it. Her eyes popped out of her head, and the remains of the shattered vase turned into crystalline dust, and swirled around us all, then threw itself in the trash can. For once, I actually made her smile.

"Green Angel, huh? Nice choice." She commented. I nodded, pleased she liked it. I flew over to her and gave her my spine-snapping hug.

"Yes! It is said that is the most depressing book ever writen by Alice Hoffman!" I chirped happily. Raven nodded, not pulling away from my hug nor returning it. I soon let go and grabbed another present, this one was red with a big gold bow. I handed it to Robin, smiling sweetly.

"You did not think I would forget you, did you friend Robin?" He blushed, then smiled. He started to unwrap the paper, then smiled brightly when he took out a picture of us together, with a heart on the side of the gold knot-worked frame. He touched it, lost in memory. It was when the Titans went on a vacation to Hawaii. We were both hugging each other and in our bathing suits. Cyborg punched his shoulder.

"Dude, lets keep going. Unless you want to sit there staring at you and Starfire..." He chuckled with BeastBoy, and Raven snickered. We both blushed and looked away from each other, smiling shyly.

The presents were soon unwrapped completely. I had gotten a new sweater from BeastBoy, thirty bottles of mustard from Cyborg, and a dark but beautiful photo album from Raven, who had done it all herself.

"Oh, thank you friends! This is the best day of Christmas I have ever had!" I cried out joyfully. I hugged everyone of them. As I started to get up to through away the paper, Robin stopped me.

"Starfire, you haven't forgotten my gift, have you?" He gave me a breath-taking smile, I thought I might die on the spot! I floated back down and smiled sheepishly. He gave me a purple and green box, slightly big but not to big. I opened it carefully, scared I might hurt whatever was inside it. I gasped, then I screamed and hugged Robin and kissed his cheek before going back to the present. Cyborg and BeastBoy chuckled as I kissed him. He was blushing furiously. The bracelet was a beautiful silver, with adorable hearts around it and a strikingly gorgeous green stone in the middle that matched my eyes. I stared into it. Then noticed something engraved on the bracelet, I looked closer.

_To my Tamaran Princess, love your forever Prince, Robin_

I felt like melting. He loved me? _He _loved _me?!_ I couldn't believe it. I through my arms around him, happy tears streaming down my face. "Oh, Robin! It is beautiful!" I cried.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered in my ear. Cyborg and BB snickered.

"We heard that!" They chuckled together. "Robin and Starfire, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Neither of us and pulled out of each others arms, nor tried to stop their singing. When we did part, it was because I had to through away the paper. But Robin and I gave each other meaningful glances, then hurrying on before BeastBoy or Cyborg would catch us.

"Meet me here in the Rec room at 10:00 o'clock." Robin mouthed. I giggled excitedly and scurried on, happily waiting.

Later that night, at 10:00, I crept through the halls of Titans Tower, and made it into the Rec room to wait for Robin. When I came in, Robin had lit a few candles, and the sweet scent of strawberries drifted towards me. I walked to the edge of the door, then felt strong arms around me. I turned around, and sure enough, Robin was holding me by my waist. He had grown, and was my height easily. I smiled. He smiled.

"Hi." He whispered, getting dangerously close.

"Greetings." I whispered back, leaning closer. I then looked up, and saw we were under neather the "mistletoe". He must have read my thoughts, because he was leaning to close...I could not help it. I closed the gap between us and kissed him passionatly, fireworks bursting behind my closed eye lids. I opened my mouth, and his tongue slid in, making me blushed and slightly confused, but do the same back.

Robin broke the kiss. We were both breathing heavily. He smiled a sex-y smile.

"So you do not mind having a girl as a friend?" I smiled back, clinging to his body.

"No. I don't mind at all." He looked at my bracelet, then back to my eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

I felt my heart beat faster, like it would run right out of my chest and into Robin's arms. "Yes," I finally whispered, hugging Robin close to me. "I love you, too. I always have."

We shared another passionate, long kiss. Then hugged each other for a long time. He grabbed my hand in his, I entwined our fingers and walked to his room. He opened the door and we both fell on his bed. I cuddled up close to him, my head on his chest. He put an arm around me, making me feel loved and safe. He kissed my forehead. I looked up, kissed his lips gently then whispered.

"Goodnight, Robin, my Prince. This is the best day of Christmas I will ever have." I laid my head down again. I was drifting off to sleep when he brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, and cuddled me closer to his body.

"Goodnight, my Tamaran Princess. I won't forget this night either."


End file.
